


Right Away

by coupleds



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Multi, everybody is a sweetheart, how the show should've went, mentioned slightly though, riley's actually gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupleds/pseuds/coupleds
Summary: He thinks he loved her right away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! my first fic I'm really excited. (Sorry if it's bad, it's my first.)

Vanessa. It started with her, but it wouldn’t end with her. Lucas knew that. In fact, he knew that the moment they started dating. All the pining and moping he did to get her to go on a date with him was because Vanessa was… Vanessa. Gorgeous, kind, popular, Vanessa. Every guy wanted to be with her and every girl wanted to be her. She was generous, which is why Lucas would never keep out of contact with her because after all, not only was Vanessa his first girlfriend but she was the first person who understood him. Understood why he did what he did, said what he said. Felt what he felt, or didn’t feel. Many of the boys in the 7th to 8th grade always envied him and he knew it. In a way, he always felt that them being together was also his way of protecting her. Many of the older guys in High School wanted to be with her, for reasons he knew of perfectly and despite his age, Lucas had always been passionate, had always been protective, especially of the people he cared deeply for and he would go to lengthy measures to make it known, so he assured it was always so. 

All in all, after two years of being with her, and her deciding it was time she date other people, they decided it was better they be just friends. Which they were, which they always will be. In reality, Vanessa and Zay worked more suitably with each other. Zay had always tried to deny his feelings for Vanessa, even after Lucas and her stopped dating and though Lucas tried to make it clear he had no problem with them dating he was still very grateful for Zay, for being so compassionate with him. He would never tell him that because of Zay’s easily boosted ego, but he was. Even when it got him in trouble. 

Zay was smart, it wouldn’t be an understatement if Lucas called him a pathological liar. Unfortunately, Zay’s words never quite matched with his fists. The multiple altercations Lucas found himself deeply involved in was because his fists matched perfectly with his mouth. He may not have been as cunning as Zay but boy, did he know how to throw a punch. A couple of them too. So when Zay got himself in what would become one of his most perilous issues yet, Lucas came to his rescue. But Lucas, could never rescue himself for what came after. All the threats, stares, headlines, lectures.. He became the talk of the town, much to his grandfather’s dismay and his image had been shattered because he tried to protect a friend. Zay had stuck beside him through and through. He was grateful, his only friend who’d he die for stayed with him, and he had been the only thing keeping him sane for the last 6 months he spent in that hell. Then the time came for Lucas to eventually leave it all behind. He never finished 9th grade due to the drastic change but he never really complained. He wanted out of Texas. He wouldn’t be leaving too much behind.

Then, there was Riley. He thought to himself, just by the way she looked at him and spoke of him when he wasn’t around was proof enough on how she’d felt about him. And he did feel something for her too. They’d been ‘Riley and Lucas’ throughout half of high school. They became an accustomed couple, in which you couldn’t imagine him with anyone but her and you couldn’t imagine her with anyone but him. Because no one was ever good enough for them than each other. When they broke up, the school gossiped and pointed fingers until they’d get back together. At parties, they kissed until their mouths were tasteless. The students stopped marvelling at them though, it became the regular. When Riley got wild at those same parties, it was almost like a rule to take her directly to Lucas because he’d always been the one to take care of her when she was running off the walls and letting loose, having fun, which Riley hardly ever does when sober. When Lucas got into one of his weekly wrestling matches with the seniors, Riley was the immediate. She always was. They cared for each other and everyone knew it.

Many Friday’s they stayed up late watching classic Disney movies, which he grew to love. Riley could rant for days about how important she felt the women in Disney movies were to young girls, sometimes she would get frustrated when she saw he was stifling laughs complaining that he didn’t take her seriously. But that was never the issue, he loved how wistful Riley got when talking about things she strongly believed in. This was one of the many things he loved about her, how much she shared the same passions, ambitions much like he did. He could sit with Riley and they could share the same feelings, thoughts on the same topics, they loved how much they really agreed with each other. But sometimes they didn’t like it all. They slowly ran out of things to talk about each day. It actually started some arguments, mainly about how she “refused to talk to him” or how he was being “overly distant.” And their relationship was no longer surprising. Up until the day when they broke things off because it had been a long time since they were just hanging out without having an argument over their relationship. She missed when things were easier between them and he did too. It also gave her time to figure out things with Sage, the pretty girl in senior year and Farkle, the guy who’d been madly in love with her since the 1st grade. Lucas only now recognized his and Riley’s long running relationship never gave them the chance to focus on real feelings, even if it was with other people. Like Sage and Farkle. And Maya.

 

Maya fucking Hart. The one person that drove Lucas crazy but kept him intact at the same time. God, Lucas thinks he loved her right away. The way she walked with her head in the sky as if she was the highest person in the world when she was only 5’0. She was immensely beautiful and she always smelled like lavender and paint which was never a good combination but he didn’t mind because she usually surrounded herself with paint everyday anyways. He loves it when she paints. Sometimes she painted buildings, signs, people, sometimes it was just a burst of color. It didn’t matter, it was beautiful. And not only was she talented but though she’d never admit it, she was articulate, precisely. She challenged him, and every night he looked forward to talking with her over the phone, to hear her side of all his opinions and beliefs. When he spent the night over and she let him sleep on the couch next to her bed, he enjoyed hearing the little snores she'd let out during her sleep. And Maya, he figured out, was an amazing listener. When he talked, she waited till after she was sure he was done to contradict everything he just said, enough to have him questioning whether or not he actually believes his words. He loved that about her, and the way she mocks him when she’s at loss for words, (which rarely happens). How much she loved horror movies and how sometimes she would snuggle so deep into his arm it felt as if she was sinking into his skin. And in many ways she was. Maya knew how Lucas felt about her. He was sure of it. He was sure she knew what it was doing to him when she was inelegantly kissing other guys at parties. Sometimes she looked straight at him.

Or when he stayed over her house to "study" but Maya came in the room shirtless telling him she was ready to shower. And left the door wide open as she did so. And when guys sometimes would stare at her perversely, and would go as far as shout their perverse thoughts loudly and attempt to touch her Lucas found himself seeing red, leading to another brutal altercation with Maya in the middle. Then in the same night while aiding his bruises she would scold him on how he should control his anger and how she could protect herself, but nevertheless she always voiced her appreciation for him. He always feared his “infatuation” with her would only backfire on himself but fuck, if he wasn’t already in so deep. Maya Hart, that girl, that girl, God. 

Lucas thinks he loved her right away.


End file.
